Gamble
by ancientzdragon
Summary: I took a chance. He gave me an offer i couldnt refuse. A chance to see them again. A chance to worm my way out this Hellhole. Just for the cost of a good persons life. Rated M just in case i go overboard. Also kinda a SI but with a twist. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1 (First coin)

**First fanfic and its not a self-insert for those who where wondering. Well at least the main characters not an SI just a OC/SI hybrid but enough talking on to the story that I own nothing of except for the OC's which are only a few charters so yeah don't own Naruto.**

Death wasn't pleasant. It was in fact the worse experience I've felt in my (previous) life. It had been painful as being shot usually is while bleeding out had been the worse part of it. But it even that failed to compare to the depths of hell. I wasn't surprised to be here I'm more surprised that it's worse than I thought. I was tied to a stake and with hellfire nipping at my flesh. It was painful. Almost unbearably so. The fire felt like it was burning my insides while the pain never seemed to go away. It didn't dull nor intensify it was just constant. It was being to drive me crazy. Well crazier than I was before. Then it stopped. No more madding agony it was just me laying it a black good that seemed to be infinitely large. I moved my arms in what felt like decades but could have been minutes. Time isn't really a concept in hell.

"It seemed the summing ritual was a success."

I turned my head to stare at an impossible ancient old man. His skin was an alien color being gray and the horns coming out hid head greatly helped that image. But his voice clicked something in my mind a long-buried memory.

"You're the fucking sage of six paths." My about didn't even seem to faze him.

"I see your familiar with me it will make this easier." His voice was calm and indifferent.

How? Did I lose my mind while I was festering in hell? But why him? I had only watched the show with my kids and i didn't even watch the first one just skipped to what I considered the best parts. Enough to where I would be able to keep up with them but not enough to where I could list every detail.

"You are not crazy, Mr. Moon." His voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Please call me David Mr. Moons my father."

It was natural the words that left my mouth on there own. I had repeated that so many times its become muscle memory at this point.

"Well David I have a deal for you that could get you out of hell."

"What is it?"

I was eager to leave that hell (literally) hole behind me. It was what I deserved but not what I wanted.

"Someone from your world was reborn with a minor hiccup, her memory where left intact."

I blinked. That sounds like the premise of one if those fanfics my daughter loved to write (I miss them so much the thought leaving a burning feeling in my heart).

"And what do you want me to do about that?"

"I need someone from outside this world to stop her, if she was to be killed by someone in this dimension, she would simply be reborn again with the same problem."

"So, you need me to kill her. No wonder you grabbed a soul from hell, nobody upstairs would be able to do it"

It made sense get a soul that's already dammed and corrupt who's willing to end a life. A smart play.

"Exactly my point David, in return I could give you the chance to live with your children in the after life."

Damn. He knows me well. I see why he choose me so many ways to manipulate me and I was just desperate enough to take anyone of them. Add on my experience with killing from my time being a dirty cop and you got the perfect low budget hitman.

"Well it's a deal then Mr. Sage, when do I start?" Might as well yet this over with.

"As soon as possible, do you have any questions before you are sent?"

"Well three actually." I watched to sage rise an eyebrow at that clearly not expecting that but to be honest there all equally important to know.

"Please ask away I will answer them to the best of my abilities."

"Number one, what has she done?" I needed to know that at least. It would be easier on my condense if I knew she was a murderer or something.

"She plans on radically changing the timeline for the short-term benefits, she believes my saving everyone from there tragedies she can create a better future when all she is doing is dooming them."

So, he wants me to kill her cause she's saving people? That's going to be a real hit to my condense. I'll still do it of course anything to see my little girls. I heard the sage sigh clearly exaggerated by my lack of understanding of his reasons.

"Then let me show you the fate of the world she wants to create" As the words leave his mouth the truth-seeking orbs begin to hover behind him. Suddenly my vision is filled with images of war, war that grows fiercer and more destructive than the last. With no common enemy and with the reincarnation of Asura and Indra being in no position to stop it the wars never end with peace becoming a long-forgotten concept. As suddenly as they started the visions stopped leaving me in a cold sweat.

"You see, now don't you?" His voice was still calm as if he didn't just show me thousands of years of war.

"Yes, I see now why she needs to die but on to my second question where is she?" That's very important being what village she's in meaning how hard it would be to find her (Konohagakure and Kirigakure being the hardest).

"She current residing in Konoha where she will soon become a genin." Seems the sage has been keeping tabs on her. Good. It'll make my job easier.

"And my final question, do I get any special abilities to go in with?" I need to know that at least. What if I had the sharingan or rinnegan and I didn't know. But it seemed my worry was unneeded as my question.

"If those where your last questions David?" I nodded my head to confirming that those where my only questions "Then I wish you good luck on your journey."

I watched as the truth-seeking orbs floated in a lazy circle around me each one glowing with purple energy. I turned and gave one last smile to the sage honestly happy for the chance to see my little girls again. That was until all six of the orbs stabbed into my right arm. I had no time to scream before my vision was filled with black and I left the world of the conscious.


	2. Chapter 2 (First card)

I woke to searing pain in my right arm. It felt like I was back in hell with the intensity of it. Damn that sage I don't remember him having to do that to anyone else in the show. I don't know how long I laid there just wallowing in pain but eventually the pain lessened to a tolerable level to where I could rise my arm to see. Black. That was my first thought it was the same color as the orbs the kind of dark that didn't reflect light but ate it. It was weird especially when I thought about it how it would shift and change almost like it was liquid. But that was impossible, when I moved it moved and when I flexed my figures it felt solid (if a bit numb). So why? Is this the gift the sage was talking about? Well the best way to find out was to try it out so I gave it a little test. Since it seemed to only shift when I thought of it maybe it was thought activated. So I thought of it being broader and a bit more toned. I almost jumped when my arm shift to fit the shape I thought of. This is cool and a bit weird. I tested the limb again but nothing seemed amise with me being able to move it like normal.

"Fucking amazing, this is god damn amazing." I sat up trying to get a better Idea of how this magic arm worked.

I couldn't say how long I sat there testing out the things I vould do with my arm and what it could turn into which seemed so far to be any shape with a certain size limit. Nothing that was larger then me the biggest thing I managed so far was a set of claws that where as long as my leg. I would have continued if it wasn't for the unholy roar that my stomach unleashed. I stood up deciding to look for something to eat before noticing I was shorter like a whole head shorter. I wasn't exactly the tallest person in my last life only measure a measly 5.4ft below average for my age (maybe that's why people never expected it to me putting a bullet between there eyes when they snitched on the boss). But that's not the only thing I noticed my skin seemed to have darkened as well becoming a light brown compared to my pasty white of my past life. I shrugged all this off it made it easier disconnected past me to the current me. So I made on my way to find something to eat and drink. I looked around the dense forest surrounding me looking up I could see the sky which already was being to get a orange hue meaning night is almost here.

After a few minutes of wondering I found the answer to both problems a boar drinking from a large pond in a clearing. I take a few steps forward getting the boars attention allowing me to see its large tusk. But it doesn't scare me because one thing I've noticed about this body that in terms of strength it was equal if not greater then my old one something I got the pleasure it see after I picked up and moved a large log to spot where I could find it again to use as kindling. Though the log was heavy and I had struggled with it for a bit it's a lot better then the old me could have done which was drop it after the first few steps. I had managed to get a good distance with it and it didn't even leave me out of breath. But make to my battle with the boar I watched as its muscles tightened readying itself for a charge.

"Come at me little piggy, daddy wants some bacon." I let to cockiness drip from my voice making sure that even if he doesn't understand the words he'll get the meaning.

Judging my the malicious intent coming of him I could assume it worked. I watched as he charged at me as I held my right arm up waiting for him to get a bit closer my stance wide imitating the move I watched them do on the national geographic channel. I waited till he was but a foot away before I changed my arm to a blade watching as he rammed right into it killing himself. The force if the charge still managed to throw me back into a tree but it was well worth it.

About a hour later I was sitting down by a campfire chowing down on the boar I bested. It was good and I had boiled some water to make it drinkable for me. It was a great that had this arm since cutting it up without a blade would be torture. If I had some seasoning I could probably create a master piece but no use thinking about the past. I should be more worried about shelter. I looked around the clearing seeing everything could need Before cracking my Knuckles and deciding to get to work.


	3. Chapter 3 (Lucky day)

A week had pasted with me doing just as I said building a shelter. I had cut down some trees to use my arm making the job easier. I had also managed to get a look at my face through the pond reflection and was shocked at what I found. Night black hair framed my face reaching down below my back (I'll have to cut that sometime, but I couldn't, it reminded me so much of my girls making the ordeal harder then it needed to be). I also had shiny green eyes similar in color to grass. My face was young to it didn't exactly have baby fat but my cheeks where a bit round. All an all I was adorable and if my calculations aren't off 13 years old. It was kinda jarring going from a 41-year-old single dad to a 13-year-old living in the woods. I was the same age as my daughters, it was a crazy concept thinking about it but what could you do. I tried to distract myself with games like how many push-ups can you do with a log on your back (64 on a good day) or my favorite how much weight can you lift with your magic arm (200 Id is the answer). It wasn't the most thrilling, but it did help me build up my body something I'll need. But if I'm being honest, I enjoyed the peace. Until they came

It was a normal day with me just having caught breakfast (a bunny who didn't see the arrow coming towards it). When I heard the first explosion it had spooked me quite a bit seeing as there wasn't anything in this forest that could make that sound. Before it clicked. Ninja. Of course, it would be ninja. I haven't seen one since I woke up so it would make sense for them to be around here now. But I had no intention of getting myself killed and from the sounds of it I most defiantly will. I hurried and ran to my little hut from the sound of things there nowhere near my clearing so I should lie low.

That's how I spent the next few hours sitting inside and waiting for the explosions to die down. I couldn't do any heavy training not wanting to leave myself tired in case I had to run. One explosion had been a tad to close being where the pond is but after that the seemed to die down. I pecked outside my hut looking around to see any ninja. Failing to see any I continued on my way to the pond to at least see if they left anything useful. And that's when I saw him floating in the center looking half-way died.

I should have left him. Let him die it wasn't any my business but all I could think of is the pain and fire of hell. He was gonna go there I knew the path of a ninja us not a clean one. I sighed knowing already what I was gonna do. Hey, maybe he'll be so grateful for me saving him he'll teach me some ninja stuff. I looked out to where he was, he was only like 5 feet out into the pond with it being 15 feet all together. He looked a bit banged up as well if the red trail floating from him was anything to go by. I could probably just reach over there and nab him (If I make it thin enough my arm could just reach him the longest, I had gotten it to was 5 ft after all). But I don't know how beat up he is, and I wouldn't want to pull him in only to rip off his leg. I guess I got to swim for him. After making up my mind to get him, I began to take off my clothes after all I had nothing to dry them with.

It wasn't to hard to get to him I wasn't the best swimmer, but I wasn't gonna drown anytime soon. So, after dragging him out of the water and on shore I managed to get a better look at him. He had a headband on the Village I recognize as Iwagakure making his presence here even weirder since I was somewhere in fire country with how big these trees are. He had plain looks with a mop of brown hair and his tanned completion. He was wearing the basic (to my knowledge) Iwa uniform with a mud brown flask jacket on it seemed standard issue except with lots of cuts and tears. It was also soaking wet and painted in blood. His injures where even worse with him missing his entire left leg from his foot to his upper thigh. This is gonna be a problem, I can nurse the wound with my knowledge of first aid, but it'll end up getting infected unless I either find some alcohol or some antibiotics for him. I look at the scroll on his waist before reaching for it maybe its when one of those storage scrolls. Before I could touch the scroll his hand is suddenly around my wrist. I blink. I hadn't even seen his hand move. Is this the power of a ninja? It's a big difference from seeing it in a show to in real life. He could kill me before I could blink. That's a scary thought but it only motivated me more to save him if he taught me that I would be one step closer to killing this bitch and seeing my kids.

"Please, I'm just trying to help you" it tried to stay calm even as I felt him tighten his iron grip on my wrist. "Do you have any antibiotics or alcohol?"

He frowned slightly clearly in miss trust, but I was his only optain well expect for death. I watch as he went into his back pocket and pulled out what appears to be a canteen before I brought it to my nose and took a sniff. I felt my nostrils burn at the smell of strong liquor. This will do.


	4. Chapter 4 (Lucky break)

**Hey guys Vsauce Micheal here with a new chapter and after this no more of that slow build shit where going to war after this chapter so enjoy while you know disclaimer i don't own Naruto just my favorite cop and the other OC's**

I looked down at the ninja in my care. I had moved him from around the coast and brought him to a drier area (but not around my hut, I didn't trust him enough). He still kept shooting me looks that I couldn't distinguish. But his main attention was on my arm that I had over a fire we (read: I) started. I had learnt this when I was cooking a fish and used my arm as a skewer. My arm for all intended purposes acted like a metal. I barely felt anything from it (which is a small blessing in its own right). It was a useful ability way better then any sharingan would be in this situation (but that could just be my ego talking). I needed to cauterize the wound. I had already dressed it by tearing off clearer parts of his clothes (I wasn't going to use mine I needed him alive, but I don't need to die of the common cold). We've been here I quite for 10 minutes or so. My arm should be hot enough to cauterize the wound.

"That's a strange kekkei genkai you got their kid" his voice was gravely the kind you would expect from someone who smoked to much cigarettes. His eyes locked on to mine his mud brown staring into my grass green.

"Yea I was surprised when I woke up with it too" it wasn't a lie I was truly surprised when I woke up with it. It was a half-truth. I didn't need him distrusting me (he was a ninja he would probably be able to see through my lie, but I couldn't tell him the whole truth this was a fair middle ground).

"You just woke up with it?" I looked at his raised eyebrow his doubt practically radiating off him.

"Yeah woke up in this forest been here ever since" it wasn't a lie ever since I woke here a week ago, I haven't left this forest. That's something I should change if I plan on killing this girl. I wonder how I would get into konoha? Maybe I should wait till she goes on a mission and kill her. But she might have decided against being a ninja (but if I know anything about Mary Sues, they will definitely become ninja). I guess I'll have to wait and see but for now I need to Focus on my "patient". I took off the bandages around his wound before shoving his arm into his mouth.

"You'll need this, trust me" I watched him nod his eyes scrunched up in preparation "On the count of three" Time to get ready.

"One" I put my hand in position ready to dive down on a moments notice

"Two" I didn't give him time to react as my head grabbed his stump, the smell of burning flesh filled the air. He bit down on his arm breaking the skin. The blood sprayed my face a little the blood dripping down my face. I ignored it paying more attention to his stump. He thrashed around a bit, but I was easily able to hold his leg down with my arm. I counted the seconds taking it of after 40. Some flesh still clung to my hand, but I just kept pulling till it snapped. I watched as he calmed down a bit now that my hand was gone through the pain was still intense.

"I might have to close that wound on your arm too while me arms still hot" I said playfully trying to lighten the mood. The glare he shot me was venomous, filled with badly contained anger.

"I get it no more cauterization, it's cool still got to clean your wound anyway" I said with a smile grabbing the canteen with my normal hand. "Alright try to stay as still as possible I don't want to waste any"

I handed him the canteen so he could get a swig in before I pour it on him it'll help numb the pain. After he took a gulp, he handed it back to me which I wasted no time pouring on the stump. I heard him let out a yelp before falling silent probably covering his mouth with his hand.

"And your all done here, sir" I gave him a smile as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Thanks kid I owe you one" His gravely voice was toned higher in (what I assume was) gratitude.

"On that subject I need to ask you something" I looked at him trying my best to smooth my features so not to tip him off of how nervous I was.

"Shoot kid I don't got all day" Here goes nothing.

"Well I was wondering if you could teach me some of those ninja tricks like the super-Strength and wall walking?" He looked at me face blank before what seemed like a lightbulb went off in his head.

"Of course, I can kid, as long as you promise me one thing." His face broke out into a vicious grin. His eyes taking a dangerous Gleam. "Kill as many Konoha Shinobi as you can with theses skills"

Oh, I get it now. He wanted to make me into a weapon. It made sense to him I was just some kid with an unknown bloodline in the middle of the forest. I haven't had any social interactions in who knows how long in every way I was an easily molded killing machine. Expect for the fact I was actually a 40-year-old man who's been a cop for 13 of those years. I wouldn't be broken that easily. But he didn't need to know that.

"Of course, Sensei" I matched his smile with one of my own.


	5. Chapter 5 (bad times)

**Alright guys I'm back guys** **here with a slightly longer chapter for y'all with the action promised and its kicking off the grass ark with our boy testing his powers.**

A year. It took a whole year for him to teach me everything he could. While he wasn't the teacher type, he still tried. He did pretty well if I do say so myself. The weak muscle mass I had before was nothing compared to my body now after a year of his ruthless teaching style. I couldn't learn many ninjutsu because of my low chakra reserves (I only knew three and all three where C rank) but I made up for it by dedicating myself to close range. Something that was boosted by my Kekkei Genkai which was made for close range. My arm could break trees with on its own without chakra enhancement and with it my punch rivaled Tsunade (even if it did massively drain my already meager chakra reserves). I also took to the way of the blade like a fish to water (me being naturally lefthanded helped out leaving my right arm free to use). Everything was going fine till today.

The day started normally with me and sensei (even after a year he still refused to tell me his name and in turn I never told him mine) in the hut cooking breakfast (it was his turn today) when it happened. I had barely heard his warning of watch out before he grabbed me and lunched us out before a massive fireball hit the hut. Before us landed three Konoha shinobi. I starred at all of them by body already going into fight mode as I looked for any hints of my enemies' abilities. The first one was a female with long straight black hair and milky white eyes marking her as a Hyuga. If not for the permanent scowl on her face she could be considered pretty her petite figure enhancing that. The second one was big easily 6 ft his figure lined with muscle, his head was bald and his brown eyes where staring fiercely at us. The last one was the strangest most of his face was hid by a scarf with only his eyes and blond hair being visible. All of them where wearing a flask jacket.

"it seemed you where right he was an Iwa Shinobi." The scarf one spoke first his voice a bit muffled

"You thought my eyesight was mistaken." Her voice was sharp yet soft a weird combination.

"Enough you two, we need to kill them we don't know if this is all of them." The bald one sounded how I expected like with his voice carrying tones of bass.

The other two nodded before the Hyuga and the bald one rushed at us. I cursed since my sword was inside the hut before they blew it up, but I still went to meet them headfirst. I met the Hyuga first with my right arm deflecting her outstretched palm. I moved my hand quickly grabbing hers in an iron grip. The look of surprise on her face was replaced with pain as I began to crush her wrist. I could have broken it if the baldly hadn't slammed into me lunching me into a tree. I had no time to react as a fireball came flying at me. I raised my arm turning it into a shield absorbing most of the explosion, but I still was sent flying. My arm had barely changed to normal before the Hyuga was behind me. Her eyes widened as she jumped away. The floor where she was exploding in spikes. I turned my eyes forward just in time to catch baldy's fist the force behind it sending me skidding back but I never released my grip on his hand.

"You guys are like roaches." I swung my other fist hoping to catch him off guard, but he caught it before it could get close.

"What is your mission?" His voice was all business as he began crushing my hand. The sound of breaking bones sounding throughout the clearing.

"Shit you son of a bitch." That hurts a whole fucking lot. I let go of his other arm before pulling my right arm back and pumping it full of chakra.

"Get off of me." My fist landed right in his stomach breaking more the a few ribs and sending him flying across the clearing and right into the pond.

"Reo-san!" her scream knocked me out my studier at a look in their direction. They seemed to have had their hands full with sensei. He might be cripple but he still is a jonin the crutch's I made him work as good as any legs. He was playing keep away with them. Launching jutsu upon jutsu to keep them away. The Hyuga had cuts and bruises all over her with a nasty gash across her chest. The scarf one seemed to have gotten off better with only a few scraps, but he was breathing deeply he was probably running low on chakra. Sensei seemed to be in a combination of both running low on chakra and covered in bruises with his right arm hanging limply at his side. Time for a rescue.

I went for the Hyuga first getting her out the way would make getting to scarf easier. She saw me coming (of course she did she had the Byakugan) moving to the side to avoid my hand which was now a hammer.

"So close" I let the cockiness seep into my voice "I'm surprised they let a branch member out the compound wouldn't want you to tarnish the Hyuga name." My words clearly hit a nerve as her teeth clenched and her eyes became murderess.

"You'll die for that you fool." Her words where followed with large amounts of KI.

"Well come do it."

She wasted no time charging at me putting me on defense. I had to change my arm to a shield to help me defend against the rapid flurry of attacks. Maybe I pissed her off too much. I grunted as one hit slipped past my defense nailing me right in the arm (left one). I growled. This girl is starting to get really annoying. An explosion blew us out of our duel knocking us back. Two bodies where launched out. Sensei landed hard breaking the ground underneath him. His breaths where short and wet while his body was covered in burns. The scarf wasn't much better with both his legs having stone spikes sticking out and his left arm was covered in 3rd degree burns. He wasn't breathing. The girl rushed over to him her hand checking his pulse. I didn't let her stay long before my arm formed a hammer and slammed it into her head knocking her unconscious (and maybe leaving her with a concussion). I walked over to sensei, I looked down at his dying form. His intestines where sprayed on the floor. He maybe had a few more seconds.

"Your going to die." I dropped the mask I have been wearing in his presence for the last year. He wasn't talking to the 13-year-old wild child anymore. He was talking to the 40-year-old dirty cop that couldn't care less if he lived or died.

"Fujimoto Niko. That's my name." His voice was harsh his normally smoker voice sounding worst.

"Nice to meet you Niko-san my name is David. David Moon." Second son. It was a nice name. "This will be my rebirth. I will take your name so that a small part of you lives on. I will destroy konoha." I watched as he smiled as the life in his eyes left leaving me alone here. David had died with him. The one to leave was Niko Moon. I grabbed the Hyuga with my right arm before walking away remembering the geography lessons Fujimoto taught me. Grass should be this way. Time to me to make a name for myself in this new world.


	6. Chapter 6 (The Duy games part 1)

**Were heading in for more action as after this chapter our boy will be on his way to being a serious threat. So look forward. **

I watched as our targets landed before turning around and throwing shurikens at our location. I formed my arm into a shield blocking most of them and letting the others pass by harmlessly. Dorei jumped over my shield landing in the chaos. I reformed my arm into a scythe, cutting in half an enemy who tried to escape.

"Make sure to capture one alive." I yelled at Dorei from my position dueling with another sword user. I pushed him back as a changed my arm into a skewer ramming it into his man bits. I didn't let him stew in his pain for long before I shoved my sword into his chest. I turned around ready to help Dorei only to find she finished the rest. Three shinobi corpses lay at her feet with one tied up and unconscious. I couldn't help but whistle. Gentle fist really is a weapon.

"How long will he be unconscious?" I asked. Today is the day I make my first moves too kill that woman. It had taken 2 months on the front line for me to gather enough information about her. Her name was Kazue Uzumaki (of course she was lucky enough to be a Uzumaki why wouldn't she) 10 years old (I had gotten that information by torturing a genin that had strayed away from his sensei) and part of team 7 (we where in the third shinobi war meaning that this team 7 is headed by Minato) . That will make finding her a lot easier. I just needed to wait by Kannabi Bridge till they come by.

"In 10 minutes" Dorei's lifeless voice snapped me out of my musing. She changed a lot from the fierce Hyuga to the broken shell of a person she is now. A slave seal will do that to you. Normally that wouldn't work on any shinobi even a genin could brake out of a slave seal since there highly sensitive to chakra meaning you could brake out of them by flaring your chakra. But branch members already had a perfect base seal of there forehead and with enough persuasion (meaning two weeks of nonstop torture that left unhealable scars on her body and mind) you can get it to stick (I had to kill the dealers after they did it for me wouldn't want that information getting out). Now I had a Hyuga as my slave which I promptly named Dorei meaning slave. But now is not the time as I watched our guest stir.

"What the hell." He stared at us in obvious fear. But there was no way for him to escape, Dorei had already sealed off his chakra points. Time for action. I didn't let him say anything as I cut off his hand with my sword.

"You have two minutes before you bleed out." I ignored his screams and cries of pain. "Where is team 7? Tell me and I'll let you live." I know they pasted by this out post it's the only one on the way to Kannabi Bridge.

"I don't know I havent seen anybody pass through." He voice was labored probably from the blood lose. I looked at Dorei for conformation, her Byakugan able to pick up lies.

"He's lying." I sighed.

"You could have just been honest this would have gone much smother." I grabbed his stump before channeling a little fire chakra into my right hand. The smell of burning flesh filled the air as our guest began to scream. The sound of clashing metal was heard behind me as Dorei deflected a kunai meant for my back.

"It seems someone got here before us." I turned to meet only to see seven shinobi watching me from the trees. The seven swords men. The strange looking swords gave it away. Shit why are they here?

"Yeah it seems the also destroyed the outpost for us, Niko of the Sages arm." The one to say that was holding what appears to be a sewing needle. I've always hated that name. It had been when I was experimenting with names for my gift and an Iwa-nin overheard it while managing to escape. Forever labeling it sages' hand. I stared at the swords men in fear knowing that even with Dorei and insane luck I couldn't beat them (maybe hold them off but not beat them).

"You know its rude not to introduce yourself first." I patted my prisoner (no need to lie) placing and explosive seal on his back. "Can't we cut a deal or something?"

"Yes, we can, your head for a painless death. Sounds like a good deal, right?" The twin sword user was the one to say that.

"Well that's too bad." I grabbed the prisoner before throwing him at them. As he got close, I made the snake sigh detonating it and blinding them with a Shower of blood. I turned around before dashing away as fast as I could Dorei following next to me.

"How close are they?" Because of course something like that wouldn't stop the 7 swords men of the fucking mist.

"3 meters and gaining." Fuck that's a lot closer than I hoped. We jumped out the tree line landing and turning to meet them.

"Who are you?" I turned to the voice surprised to see three konoha genin. They didn't seem familiar expect for one. He had a weird bowl cut and bushy eyes brows. My eyes widened as the dotes connected. That's Might Guy. Meaning this is the moment Might Duy dies. I watched as the sword men busted through the tree line coming at us.

"Dynamic Entry." Might Duy entered by shoving his sandal in needle boys face (serves the asshole right, who chooses a needle as a weapon?). They all stopped as they sized up Duy. He had turned around to say something to Guy, but I tuned them out. Should we stay? In canon Duy killed 4 out of the 7 of them so we would only have to beat three. Could we beat three? I didn't get to ponder it farther as I was almost blown away by a burst of chakra.

"I am Might Duy and I will be your opponent."


	7. Chapter 7 (The Duy games part 2)

**Also a slightly longer one then usual. This was to much fun to write and it'll set up for the next arc. So enjoy and wait for more.**

"I am might Duy and I will be your opponent." His body was surrounded in a red aura with steam coming off of him. His skin had turned red but the look on his face never changed it was a look of pure determination. Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared in front of the explosive ax's user. He kicked him sending through three trees.

"My youth still burns like an eternal fire." That was so fucking corny. "Come at me all at once." They didn't need any other prompting before charging him, but he still managed to hold them off.

"I'll god damn kill you." Looks like boom boy is back.

"Dorei come." I rushed off. Getting in front of boom boy before he could sneak attack him (even though he was loud enough for me to hear Duy is fighting six swordsmen). My arm formed a giant hand, fully gripping the ax. The following explosion shook my body, but my arms grip held steady.

"Fuck off brat." He tried to kick me before I stabbed his foot with my sword distracting him.

"God dam.." He was cut short by Dorei slamming her palm into his face probably killing him, but we need to be sure. I took my sword, running it through his stomach and pulling to the side spilling his guts on the floor. Well he's dead for sure. Our victory was short lived as another explosion rocked the clearing. Right, there are still six more swordsmen that need to be dealt with.

"Dorei divide and Conquer." I didn't need to say anything else as rushed off to find her opponent. I searched to mob looking for my chance when I saw it. The Samehada (the only one I remember seeing as it was to badass not to leading to a hour of me just researching it which is the reason I even know about Duy) user was sent flying crashing into the ground leaving a crater. Perfect.

"Fuck, he hits hard." Shark boy (I'm gonna give all of them a nickname by the end of this) said as he rubbed the lump on his head. I gave him no time to recover before I rushed him. He swung his sword in defense which I managed to catch with my giant arm (the force behind it sent waves through my body and maybe tearing a few muscles as I stopped it). I looked at the surprise on his arms the sword failed to damage the sages' arm. I let myself have a smug smirk before I pulled. I sent him sailing over me as I slammed him in the dirt creating another crater. He still didn't lose his grip on his sword. I went to pull again before I felt tug. Suddenly I was staring at the sky inside a huge crater (It was as big as mine and Duy's combined which in themselves where 5ft across and 3ft deep).

I watched as he jumped down righting to land on me. I readied me right arm to impale him. The idiot, he can't move while falling so fast. He set himself up for death.

"You fool." I let a laugh leave my throat before my arm was knocked down by something. I looked to see Samehada pinning down my arm the force so strong it was still standing up. All thought stopped as shark boy landed on me breaking more then a few ribs. It felt like I was dying again. The air left me and I'm sure I blacked out for a second. As I looked shark boy, he was swinging Samehada at my head. I brought my own sword up just in time to deflect it into the waiting hands of my right arm. I went to decapitate him only for him to dodge and bit my arm forcing me to drop my sword. I gripped Samehada as a pulled him sending him into the wall of the crater. I got up (shit, everything hurts, it feels like I can collapse at any moment) and grabbing my sword I rushed him hoping to end this . His sword flashed up blocking my stab causing my sword to shatter. Little slices of metal cut into my palm and arm as the shards where sent flying. Shark boy brought his sword down aiming for my head. I went to rise my arm but noticing that he switched hands holding Samehada in his left hand and using his right to hold down mine. There were no other options.

"Fuck, this is gonna hurt." And it did. I raised my left arm to block his blade and watched as it got shredded but thankfully stopping his sword. Fuck. I pulled my arm (the good one) back to punch him as he did the same. Our punches connected with mines hitting him the gut (knocking the air out of him and rupturing a few organs) and his in my face (there was a huge height difference making it hard for me to hit anything besides his stomach but giving him a clear view of my face) breaking my nose. I was sent into the wall on the other side of the crater while he was sent flying out and into the clearing.

"Fucking shit ass dick slut." The profanity helped me deal with the pain (which I was in a lot of). My arm rested at my side only kept attached by bone as most of the flesh was torn off. Damn that definitely gonna scar. No, there's more important stuff to worry about. Like a certain sword man, I'm definitely going to kill. I jumped out the crater landing less then gracefully. I looked around for shark boy and found him rising from a tree he was planted in.

"The was a good warm up." You got to be fucking kidding me. "Let's get serious now." I watched the small number of cuts and bruises I made on him heal over.

"Now let's g…"

"Dynamic entry." Guys foot collided with his face causing him to stumble a bit (he's no where near his dads' level at this stage he wouldn't have been able to send him flying). I looked at him he was shaking, scared at the monster he was about to face but his eyes were filled with determination. He won't back down. Admirable but ultimately stupid. I looked to the side to see his to other teammates giving Dorei the same help (she was fighting needle boy and giving him a run for his money if his limp arm was anything to go by).

"I tried to help my father, but he said we where only in the way." His eyes closed at that before they upped again filled with twice as much determination (is this they will of fire? Because if it is its damn scary). "So, I will do my best to assist you."

"Well I hope you have some secret weapon because He's coming right at us." It was true he finally got out the surprise of it and healed all the internal damage.

"Actually, I do." He said jumping to the side as Samehada slammed down on where we were.

"The use it." I jumped in grapping shark boy by the face and slamming him into the ground. I raised my foot to stomp on him, but he simply grabbed it and through me into a tree.

"First Gate of opening." God damn it, is everyone here a monster? "Second Gate of healing." Well I should have expected that. Of course, Duy would teach his son the eight gates. I pulled myself just in time to watch Guy kick shark boy into the dirt. Alright I've got one shot at this. I started going through hand signs as Guy and shark boy fought. I could fell chakra exhaustion kick in, but I ignored it as I pumped my more chakra into the technique. It was one of my own creation (well sorta it belonged to sensei how taught it to me to finish it, which I did) I couldn't use it often as it had so many hand seals and it took long to charge.

"Move out the way Guy." He looked at me before sending a hard punch to shark boy's lower bits (Damn that's got too hurt). "Doton style- exploding tomb." The ground beneath him turned to mud causing him to sink. He couldn't move as well since he was still winded by Guys hit and the mud was chakra infused making it harder to escape. Soon he was covered up to his waist. Time for the big finally.

"See you in hell." I watched as he exploded the technique finally finishing raining shark bits down on us.

"Dorei remember collect all the swords and seal them away." I yelled hopefully loud enough for her to hear adding a bit of chakra to my voice. Probably wasn't a good idea in my chakra exhausted state but I needed to make sure. Would be a waste if we beat them only to lose the swords. Alright I think I'll take a nap. I leant myself against one of the still standing trees before closing my eyes.

"Just for a second."


	8. Sorry

Alright so I know I haven't posted in forever. There is good reason for that. I've been working on a new story. I didn't like where this one was going and I made a lot of mistakes it being my first one so I wanted to start fresh and make a new one. The new one takes a lot of elements from this one but just adds new stuff and takes away some none creative stuff. I really think this new one is an improvement with longer chapters and better pace. I hope you guy will give it a try. It's called Play your cards. And I'm gone.


End file.
